One Regret
by StoryDreamer
Summary: In ways I regret doing it, because I never got to raise him like I should have been able to. In other ways I don't because I protected him from danger for as long as I could. X-over w/CSI:NY
1. Horatio's POV

**A/N: **So this just came into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. I wrote this much in a spane of three days because I wanted to make sure I got some of the information right. Anyways this first chapter is told in Horatio's POV.

**One Regret**

My life has always been a challenge, filled with obstacles at every turning point. The abuse I took from my father as a child led me to becoming an officer of the law instead of taking the alternative route and being like him. This however is not my regret in life. It starts in January of '76. I had just turned twenty, had just become an officer for New York city, when I met her, Gina Bianchi. She was school teacher, she had called 911 to report a disturbance, a father was trying to take his kid even though he had a restraining order against him. My training officer and I were the ones to arrive on scene first and dealt with it. She thanked us a million times over. My training officer told me that I should watch it and not get too involved.

I didn't listen to him though Gina and I ended up seeing each there was an instant connection between us. We moved fast and I proposed to her on her birthday, a warm June day and we than married that very same year in November. Things were off to a good start and I thought things could only get better and for awhile they did.

It was mid June of '77 when Gina announced to me that she was pregnant, she was pregnant with our first child and I couldn't think of anytime I had been happier. The pregnancy went normally for the most part. We found out that it was going to be a boy and that since he was conceived in mid May that we could expect the birth to happen some time in late January or early February. He ended it up being born in mid January which had scared Gina and I, because he was our first and was a couple of weeks early, but things turned out to be okay. We named him Nathaniel and he was such a cute bundle of joy.

Gina's older brothers Anthony and Lyle were just as excited about being Uncles as we were being parents. Her mother Monica fawned over Nathaniel and didn't miss at pointing out that he had my bright blue eyes.

Gina took time off and I kept working harder than ever. I had only been working as an officer two years when Nathaniel was born and I wanted to be a Detective more than ever. After Nathaniel turned two, Gina went back to teaching. She'd leave Nathaniel at the child care located right at the school while working and would spend her lunch break with him. The more he grew the more he looked like his mother, but no matter how much I denied it how much I said he was his mother's son, someone would bring up the fact that he had my eyes.

At three he was just mastering how to walk and starting to run around, he was still learning to master some words, but could generally talk. He had the hardest time with his uncles names, Gina's brothers. He'd pronounce Tony 'ony and Lyle 'ia. It was the year '81, crimes were on a rise and I was Detective at this point. It was July 4th , I had the day off and we were heading to Gina's mothers to be with her family. Nathaniel had been excited all week and the car ride over he had been cute and amusing. I remember him saying he wanted to see the fireworks, but he couldn't say fireworks and said 'ireurks instead. I had to tell him that he wouldn't be able to see the fireworks until it was dark out. I remember him giving off a small huff of impatients in his carseat.

Later that night after the fireworks had stared his eyes widened in terror and shock and buried his head into my arm. I asked him what was wrong and he said that the fireworks were loud and scary, once again pronouncing fireworks 'ireurks. It was late anyways so I took him into the house and he did that cute thing that toddlers do where they grasp and ungrasp your cloths as you hold them. I put him to bed in the guest room Monica and set up for Gina and I. That's when I got a call that I was needed at a crime scene because they were short handed. I told Gina and she said it was alright, that she'd have one of her brothers drive her and Nate home in the morning. Little did I know that would be the last time I saw Gina.

Anthony had been the one driving her and Nate home. Both Gina and Anthony died, my son was the only survivor in that vehicle. We found out later that it wasn't an accident at all someone had deliberately crashed into them. The only problem was, whoever had caused the crash had run from the scene.

I tried to raise Nathaniel by myself, it was alright for awhile, but than someone took him and his fellow preschoolers hostage. The man was threatening the life of my son because he wanted something from me. We got every preschooler back safely. When I was reunited with my son. I held him tight and didn't want to let go, but I realized that my son's life was threatened because of me. My wife and her brother had probably died because of the same reason. I had to protect my son at all costs. I had to do it soon before his memories got stronger and clearer.

I decided to put him up for adoption that November of '81. It was also my first anniversary without my wife. I told the adoption agency I wanted to approve of the family and that if the family wanted to change his first name they could. The family I ended up approving of had two older boys and another on they way. At first I wasn't so sure, the father was a cop and I was doing this to protect my son. I decided that it would be alright that they were already raising two boys without any trouble. They did end up renaming. It was after the man who adopted him. They felt it was the best way to hide him. Who would suspect an adoptive kid to be named after people that weren't his real parents.

Monica was furious with me at first. She said she'd already lost her daughter and one of her sons. She didn't want to lose her grandson as well. I told her I did it for his protection. She didn't come around right away, but she soon understood why I did what I did.

The family would occasionally send me a picture and letter on how he was doing. I was surprised the first time it happened, but grew use to it. Every time I got a photo he got older and looked more and more like his mother.

In '91, in my attempt to move on from Gina who I had lost ten years ago at this point. I met a woman named Julia, it didn't last long though it was a one time thing.

In the fall of '92 I got word from Nate's adoptive parents that he had asked them if he was adopted. They told me that they had confirmed that he was, but had told him that it didn't matter who his real parents were. I felt horrible for a moment, but reminded myself I was protecting him. They also informed me that he was an avid reader which I found amusing because he use to have so much trouble with words.

Later I was told he was pretty short for awhile, but shot up in the summer between his Sophomore and Junior year that would have been the summer of '94.

It was getting harder and harder to watch Nathaniel grow up from a distance. It was the fall of '95 and he was entering his senior year. My son was seventeen. Meanwhile I was working a batch of serial killings, where happily married couples were slaughtered while their children were locked in closets. If that wasn't the worst part my partner was having an affair with a married woman. When his mistress and husband wound up dead and I was seriously wounded, I discovered he was at fault for his mistresses death, but had made it look like it was this serial killer. As soon as I healed up I quiet and left New York. I was leaving behind Nate, but he was getting older. He was a seventeen year old asking his adoptive parents everyday who his real parents were. Plus it was too hard to sit on the sidelines leaving made it easier.

It wasn't till ten years later I would see him again. I had to go to New York to help track down Henry Darius and the man who killed Lydia Johnson. On the plane ride over I hadn't expected that I would see him. I was thinking about him, seeing if I could find to see what he was doing, but I never expected to see him at the Endicott estate. My son had become a Detective. I worked with Stella Bonasera because I knew if I worked with him it would make it harder for me to go back to Miami.

I have tried to move on many times. There was Rachel and Marisol, but it seems everyone I care about winds up dying because of me.

It's now been a little over two years since I last saw my son and I've found out that I have another son, his name is Kyle. It's odd though how one son is a Detective and my other made some mistakes. I raised Nathaniel for the first three years of his life and now I can try to help Kyle out for his remaining years as a teen.

In ways I regret doing it, because I never got to raise Nathaniel like I should have been able to. In other ways I don't because I protected him from danger for as long as I could. Now their lives have been threatened by a man who is taunting me. He knows about Nathaniel when no one but the agency, his adoptive parents, and I should know and he's hinted that he knows about Kyle. One thing's for sure, I'll protect both my sons at all costs.

**A/N: **So that was the first chapter. should I do the next chapter from "Nathaniel's" POV or go into the story. Either way if I don't do Nathaniel's POV now it will be at the end of the story. Does anyone know who Nathaniel is? I tried to make it as decret as possible until it got towards the middel where I dropped the big bombshell hints at who Nathaniel was now. Any way please review. **_StoryDreamer_**


	2. Nathaniel's POV

**A/N: **So here's then next part. I decided to go with Nathaniel's POV first and than it will go into the story, infact the story will start with Horatio getting the call from the man that he mentioned at the end of the POV. Anyways here's "Nathaniel's" POV. Where so big time light is shed on who he is now and by the end you'll know who he is. Thanks for all those you have review so far.

_**daxy - **You were really close on guessing who Nathaniel really is, think about who people consider your guesses best friend is._

**One Regret**

I don't remember much before I was three, but than again they say the average kid doesn't start remembering till they're three and do have these foggy memories it's more so words than images, but my point is I didn't have baby pic's not one. When I was between the ages of six and fourteen in the back of my mind I was always wondering why there were pictures of Edward and Edwin and even Samantha as babies, but none of me. It seem like I was a ghost until I was four.

I was always asking questions as to why that was and I think it got on their nerves a lot. I found out some of the of those answers my freshman year of High School. I was fourteen and in my Biology class taught by Mr. Handel. I didn't normally pay much attention. Science was never my forte, but than Mr. Handel started talking about genes and for the first time I was intrigued to listen. I learned genes were passed down from parents and grandparents. That it's were you got your features from. I remember raising my hand. The look on Handel's face was of surprise, I never raised my hand in his class he usually had to call on me. It took him a moment to actually call on me. I asked him if it was possible not to look like your parents or grandparents. Most the class laughed both the geeks and the jocks. Handel dismissed there laughs and said it wasn't possible not to look like your biological the only way a kid wouldn't look like their parents is if they were adopted. When the bell rang Handel called me aside he asked me if I had ever asked my parents if I was adopted. I told him not directly that I had asked why I had no baby pictures, but they had always made excuses. He told me I should just ask them. I asked him what if they say that I'm not. He said I should tell someone. It was weird because Handel kept looking at like I reminded him of someone.

When I got home that afternoon I completely avoid my mom. My dad wouldn't be home till that evening around dinner time and I didn't want to ask or than ask him to clarify later. I needed to confront them at the same time.

That night at dinner I had to work up the guts to ask. We were half way through dinner when I finally asked and it grew instantly quiet you could here a pin, but instead we heard Samantha's fork clatter against her plate. I could feel everyone starring at me. I watched as my parents exchanged looks. I heard a chair scoot across the floor and Edward tell Samantha that they should go finish her homework. She protested, but he got her away from the table. Edwin wasn't there anyways sense he was at college. They came forward saying that I was indeed adopted. When I tried to ask them if they knew who my parents were they just told me it wasn't important and to drop it.

From than on I was always curious. I attempted to ask once why I had my adoptive father's name if I wasn't their's they just told me that my biological father wanted me protected and they thought it was the best way to hide me. I argued with them more and I stopped calling them mom and dad.

I started to spend more time after school hanging out in Handel's classroom to do homework and it wasn't just science although he helped me out a lot in that department. He asked me if I was planning to go to college. I told him no that I was going to go into law enforcement, that it might come to my advantage in search for my real dad.

I graduated High School and I looked for my own place and moved out of the house as soon as I could.

I graduated the Police Academy near the top of my class and was given a training officer by the name of Gavin Moran. He was great he was asking about my father. I always had to scuff inside my head, yeah my father the man I had to live in shadow of even though I wasn't really his son and I hadn't chosen to become a cop because of him. Everyone every last cop that was in the precinct just assumed I was his son, like all they saw was the fucking Jr. attached to my name and not that I was adopted, even though I had put it in my paper work.

I soon got on the boat of being a Detective and I still hadn't had any luck with finding who my biological parents were. There was this one time when I had this case, a young girl had been attacked on her way home she hadn't gotten away and ran to her neighbors and called her parents. When I arrived she was back at her parents house and I knocked on the door. The father answered and he just stared at me, one word a name came from his mouth, Nathaniel. It rang in my head for a second, before I shook my head and said no. The guy looked like he was crest fallen and introduced himself as Lyle Bianchi. For some reason that name sounded familiar somewhere in the back of my mind. When I met the daughter Natalie Gina Bianchi, I had this overwhelming urge to catch the son of bitch who did this. My blood was racing through my veins on fire I felt that I had no choice, but to help this. I was always on drive to catch the scum bags that beat up and hurt kids, but for some reason this one was different. We did catch the guy and what he said to me when first interrogated him rang in my head for weeks after that. In that tough talk back attitude criminals have he had said "What are you related to the bitch." He caught me off my guard.

In the fall of '05 Mac went down to Miami breifly while he tried to track down Henry Darius. He called me when he was on his way back saying that Darius was back in New York with Alexa Endicott. We putt detail on all the properties, but he somehow got past it. We got the call out and that's when I met Lt. Caine. Something was familiar about him like I'd seen him somewhere before. I brushed it off and kept my mind on the case.

When the case was over I called up my adoptive dad and asked him if he had ever worked with Horatio Caine when I was younger and if he had ever come over. His answer was a prompt and rushed no followed by a I have to go now, I'm busy. I knew something was up, but I haven't thought about it much for a long while.

Mac's come to me saying that I need to go into protective custody because some wack job's called Lt. Caine threatening my life. I cam e right out and said I haven't got any threats from and I can look after myself that I was completely capable. He said it sounded serious and they wanted to take all cautionary measures and if he had to he'd just have Danny hang out with me. My only question is why'd this sicko call Lt. Caine to threaten me rather than just calling to threaten me. Unless this is just part of answer into my unknown life before I became a Flack.

**A/N: **Now you all know who Nathaniel is unless you don't watch CSI:NY. I would like to ask for you the readers opnion sense I'm stuck and don't know what to do in deciding a certain pairing. Should I:

Don(Nathaniel)/Lindsay FM Radio

Don(Nathaniel)/Audrie (My OC that's Don's GF in a lot of stories)

Don(Nathaniel)/New OC

Don(Nathaniel)/One of the female Miami CSIs)

Your opnion will help me make a final decsion. I myself am leaning more towards FM or A new OC

Thanks everyone. **StoryDreamer**


	3. Chapter One

**A/N: **So here's the next chapter in one regret. I'm sorry it took longer than I expected, but I'm still dealing with computer problems. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter One**

Horatio made his way down the hall of the crime lab on his way out to a crime scene, when his cell rang. He picked up. "Caine."

_"Lt. Caine it's good to hear your voice again."_

"Who is this?"

_"I'm ashamed you don't remember who I am. I know about your son and I'm not talking about the trouble maker. I'm talking about your Goody Two Shoes, his names Nathaniel right? Or its was, but you put him up for adoption at three, now his name's Donald Flack Jr. isn't it. He's a detective with the NYPD right?"_

"How do you know about Nathaniel?"

_"Oh Lt., you should know all about that. There's always a paper trail. I'm going to make you pay for what you did. I'm going to make you watch you're your first born die and after that I won't even give you time to grieve before I kill everyone you care about. I hope we keep in touch Lt."_ said the man on the other line and than the phone clicked.

Horatio closed his cell and stood there in disbelief for a moment, think of his son Nathaniel. He than pulled out his cell and made a call to one person he knew could help him out until he got to New York himself and explained things. The line rang two times before it was picked up. _"Detective Taylor."_

"Mac, it's Horatio Caine from Miami."

_"Horatio it's good to hear from you."_

"I'm going to cut to the chase. I need you to do me a favor."

_"What kind of favor?"_

"I need you to keep an eye on Detective Flack for me; I just received a call from someone that was threatening to kill him."

There was silence for a few seconds before Mac spoke again. _"Do you know why this guy called you to threaten Flack?"_

"I believe I do, but I rather not talk about it over the phone. I'm going to be in New York as soon as I can."

_"Alright, I'll do what I can, but he's stubborn and won't like the idea of needing an escort."_

"Thanks Mac," replied Horatio and hung up.

Horatio made his way through the lab looking for one of team members, Calleigh in specific. He found her in the ballistics lab. "Calleigh I need you to take charge of the lab for awhile."

"Okay, how long? A few hours?"

"I'm not sure yet. I have to go up to New York, so it may be a few days. I was on my way to a crime scene, so I need you to go out instead. Eric's already on his way and it's Mr. Wolfe's day off."

"Alright Horatio, I got you covered."

* * *

Mac Exited his office, he was going to go over to the precinct to talk to Flack. He got lucky when he saw him talk to Danny and Hawkes and then leave towards the elevator. "Flack."

He turned around to face Mac. "Yeah, Mac."

"I just got a call from Lt. Caine down in Miami."

"Yeah, we got similar cases, look to be same MO or something?"

"No he told me he had just received a call from someone only they were threatening your life."

"What?"

Mac could hear that nervous confused laugh that Flack sometimes had when he was surprised by something. "Mac I can assure I haven't been getting any threats."

"I want you to get some sort of protection."

Flack shook his head. "No, no way. Mac I perfectly capable of taking care of myself, I don't need a babysitter."

"I realize how you feel Don, but we don't know how bad the situation is and it's better that were safe then sorry."

"I'll get protection the day the guy starts calling me instead of someone else."

"If I have to I'll stick Danny with, you can see it as just hanging out with a friend Don. Horatio is on his way up and I'm sure he'll explain things in more detail."

"That's great Mac, but I'm not going to have a babysitter."

"Alright, but please be careful Don."

"Always am."

* * *

Calleigh pulled up to the crime scene and got out of the Hummer. She made her way towards Eric, Alexx, and the body. "Hey Calleigh, where's H. I thought he was going to be here."

"He had an emergency to attend to. I'm in charge until he gets back."

"I like it when you're in charge," said Eric.

"I'm sure you do, what do we have though?" asked Calleigh.

"Male victim. ID says his name Joseph Travis. Now his ID says he has brown eyes, but Alexx here says his eyes are blue."

"Someone put blue contacts in his eyes?" asked Calleigh.

"That's not always weird," said Alexx. "He has writing carved into his back, I'm not quit sure what it says. I'll know when we get him back to the morgue and clean him off."

"Thanks Alexx," said Calleigh.

Once Alexx had left, Eric started talking to Calleigh again. "So H had an emergency. Did he tell you what it was about?"

"No not really, but it most be pretty serious, he's gone up to New York."

"New York?"

Calleigh nodded her head. "You know Eric he did start his career as an officer there, maybe and old friend of his needed help."

* * *

Horatio sat on the plane bound for New York, tuning out all the noise surrounding him. He closed his eyes thinking if he got a little rest that time would seem to go by faster and he'd be in New York sooner. He was brought back to memories of Nathaniel when he was three as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Horatio pulled up outside the school, parking his car and heading to his son's classroom. He entered the room and saw the teacher first. She smiled at him than turned away. "Nathaniel, guess who's here."_

_There was a clatter of toys and a scream of joy. "Daddy!"_

_Horatio bent down as Nathaniel ran at him. Nathaniel wrapped his arms around his neck. He lifted his son up, holding him in his arms as the teacher approached him. All the other kids had already been picked up by their parents. "How was your day?" he asked his son._

_"Fun."_

_Horatio turned to the teacher who had been a friend of his wife's and was always willing to watch Nathaniel for awhile longer until he picked him up her had Monica pick him up. "How was he today?"_

_"My best behaved, as always. There was a small problem with some of the other toddlers making fun of him sneezing, but he didn't let them get to him, did you Nate?"_

_Nate shook his head no. Horatio smiled at how fast Nathaniel shook his head back and forth. "Well that's good."_

_"I don't think it's wise to take three year olds to the zoo, but the school thought it was and I was out voted. I only wish I had, had more chaperones."_

_"Not enough parents came through?"_

_She shook her head, "but that's alright, we dealt."_

_"That's good, thanks Marry for watching him."_

_"It wasn't a problem; he's a joy to have around."_

_"Bye Mrs. Brook."_

_"Bye Nathaniel, see you on Monday."_

_Horatio carried his son out to the car placing his son in the car seat in the back and buckling him up, than going around front and getting in the drivers seat and taking off. "So you had fun at the zoo today?"_

_"Yeah, I saw all the naminals."_

_"Which one was your favorite?"_

_"I liked the jaffes and the ewephants and the famingos and, and..."_

_"Did you like the tigers?"_

_Nathaniel scrunched up his nose. "I don't like the 'igers, they make me 'neeze."_

_"The tigers make you sneeze."_

_Nathaniel nodded his head. "All the kitty cats make me 'neeze."_

_"Well, we'll have to look into that won't we?"_

_"The other kids thought it was funny that I 'neezed around the kitties, they laughed."_

_"Well that wasn't very nice of them was it?"_

_Nathaniel shook his head and Horatio smiled. "Daddy, I want to go to the zoo with you,"_

_"You want to go with me, but you just went today."_

_"I know, but I want to go to the zoo with you, it be more fun and I can show you all the naminals, like the 'ipotamesses."_

_"The Hippopotamus."_

_Nathaniel nodded his head. "Yeah the 'ipotamassess_

_"We'll see about going this weekend okay," he replied._

_"Okay," said Nathaniel, there was moment of silence. "Daddy?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why's your hair orange?"_

_"Why's my hair orange? Well I was just born that way."_

_"Why is my hair black?"_

_"Because that's the way you were born."_

The memory faded and another one came.

_Horatio held Nathaniel's hand as he was pulled around the zoo paths. Suddenly Nathaniel stopped and turned around, pushing on Horatio who had stopped as well. "What's the matter?"_

_"Can't go that way," replied Nathaniel._

_"Why can't we go that way?"_

_Nathaniel's eyes widened. "The 'igers are over there an I don't wanna 'neeze."_

_"Alright we won't go see the Tigers. Where do you want to go?"_

_"The zoo store."_

_"The zoo store it is than."_

_Nathaniel started pulling Horatio again towards the zoo store, when they reached it Nathaniel let go of Horatio's hand and ran towards the store. "Nathaniel be careful."_

_"I will."_

_Horatio followed Nathaniel into the store and found him by the stuff animals. Nathaniel ran up to him holding a tiger stuffed animal. "I want this one."_

_"I thought you didn't like tigers?"_

_"That's because they make me 'neeze, but 'iger doesn't make me 'neeze at all."_

_"Alright, let's get you this tiger," said Horatio picking up his son and walking to the register._

_"I'm getting this 'iger kitty because it don't make me 'neeze," said Nathaniel when they came to the woman who was working the register._

_"Really," she said to Nathaniel as he vigorusly nodded his head, she turned to Horatio. "Will this be all?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Would you like a bag?"_

_"No! I wanna hold 'iger," said Nathaniel._

_"No thanks, we'll be fine," said Horatio._

_The woman handed him his receipt and he took it. Holding his son they left the store as Nathaniel held on to his new stuffed tiger. "What are you going name it?" asked Horatio._

_"What should its name to be?"_

_"I don't know that's up for you to decide."_

_"Central"_

_"Central, huh."_

_"Cause that's the name of the zoo I got him at," said Nathaniel._

_Horatio went to set down Nathaniel, but Nathaniel just held on tighter. "No!"_

_"What's the matter?"_

_"I'm tired."_

_"Do you want to go home?"_

_Nathaniel nodded his head against his father's chest. "Alright let's go home."_

_Nathaniel fell asleep clutching his stuffed tiger before the even reached the car._

The memory faded as he was woken up by a flight attendant telling him they were about to arrive in New York. He sat up in his chair and took a deep breath.

* * *

Don Flack lay in bed asleep after an odd day at work. He wasn't one who normally had dreams or at least ones he remembered, but tonight was different, it was an odd dream though there were no images or at least no clear image it was mostly black with voices floating around.

_"Daddy I don't want you to go."_

_"I have to go."_

_"Why can't I go with you daddy."_

_"It's too dangerous."_

_"Than why can't you just stay daddy. I don't wanna lose you."_

_"I can't stay Nathaniel it's to protect you from stuff like what happened with the bad man at preschool, this nice family will take good care of you. Remember daddy will always love you."_

_"I always love you too daddy," said the little voice a fuzzy image of little boy hugged an older man who was squatting down._

Don woke up from his fuzzy imaged dream and got out of bed. He went to straight to his desk and turned on his computer, waiting impatiently for it to boot up. He went straight into a search he typed in HORATIO CAINE, NATHANIEL and hit search. A list of three things popped up.:

CAR ACCIDENT KILLS WIFE OF NEW YORK DETECTIVE

PRESCHOOLERS HELD HOSTAGE

DID NATHANIEL CAINE DISAPPEAR?

Don clicked on the first one; it was also the oldest one, an article clipping popped

up and he began to look over it. "CAR ACCIDENT KILLS WIFE OF NEW YORK DETECTIVE. Date: Jul.6.81. _Yesterday morning July fifth an accident occurred. One of the victims in the car that was hit was Gina Caine, wife of Detective Horatio Caine. The other victim who died in that car accident was Detective Caine's brother-in-law Anthony Bianchi. The only survivor in that car was Caine's son, three year old Nathaniel Caine. The driver from the other car was not at the scene upon arrival of police. Police are looking for the owner of the vehicle and looking to charge him with hit n' run and Vehicular homicide._

Don clicked out of the article and clicked on the next one down. PREESCHOOLERS HELD HOSTAGE. Date Oct.29.81. _Yesterday preschoolers were held hostage with their teacher within the confinments of their own classroom. One of the preschoolers was Nathaniel Caine, son of Detective Caine. It is rumored that the man holding the preschoolers hostage wanted something from the Detective, but it isn't being released exactly what it was. All preschoolers were returned safely._

Don clicked out of that article and clicked on the last one. DID NATHANIEL CAINE DISAPPEAR? Jan.15.83. _It has been a little over a year sense the hostage situation that involved preschoolers, but since than we haven't seen Nathaniel Caine, son of Detective Horatio Caine. Rumors are coming in vast ranges, from that he actually was killed during the hostage situation, to he was injured and died later, to he was put up for adoption, to he just disappeared. No one will confirm what has actually become of the boy who will be turning five today if he is still alive. Although most people do not think he is dead. No death certificate has ever been filed under that name fitting the boys description and old news footage of the hostage situation reveals the little boy being reunited with his father. It is still up to the imagination to New Yorkers what has actually happened to t__he boy._

Don clicked out again and sat back in the chair. His dream tonight the name Nathaniel had been mentioned as if the person was talking to him. Lyle Bianchi had called him Nathaniel. Bianchi that was Horatio's now deceased wife's maiden name. Lyle's daughter's middle name was Gina. In the dream he had, had there was a mention of a bad man and preschool. "Jesus Christ," Don said in realization. "Horatio Caine's my dad. I'm Nathaniel Caine."

In his mind it all fit, it had to, it made sense. He would be the same age as Nathaniel Caine, his birthday was the same day as Nathaniel Caine and Horatio Caine had gotten a call about guy threatening Don's life, but Horatio hadn't told Mac apparently was that it was threat to Horatio as well, this guy was trying to get to Horatio, this wasn't about him. This guy was playing games with Horatio and using him. He was brought out of his thoughts when there was a knock on his door.

He got up and went to it, looking through the peep whole before actually answered the door. He saw it was Lindsay and opened the door. "Hey Lindsay, Mac sent you didn't he?"

"Yeah, I was done with work and he wanted me to swing by. Did I wake you?"

"Na I was already up, I was doing some research. Have you worked things out with Danny?"

Lindsay let out a sigh. "I really don't want to talk to him Don."

"You need time."

"Yeah, so what were you researching?"

"Nothing, really something was bugging me. I know Mac sent you to baby sit me."

"No he didn't I came to visit, to talk to."

"Mac threatened to send Danny to hang out with me and if Danny was working I know he wouldn't give a second thought about sending you."

"What's the problem if I come here to visit. I'm not really babysitting; we're just hanging out with friends."

"Well I need to run an earned, so you can either come with or go home and get some rest for work tomorrow."

Don inwardly hoped that Lindsay would decide to go home, but the two of them had been hanging out more sense Lindsay had found out about Danny cheating. "I'll go with."

Don sighed. "Alright, come on."

* * *

Don pulled up outside the Bianchi house. Lindsay looked at the house and than at him. "Isn't this the Bianchi house? Don this case was solved a little over two years ago. What are we doing here?"

"I need to talk to Lyle Bianchi."

"Why?"

"I need to talk to him."

Don got out of the car and made his way to the front door, he hoped Lindsay would stay in the car, but knew she wouldn't, it was confirmed when he heard the car door open. He knocked on the door to the Bianchi house as Lindsay came up and stood next to him the door opened. Lyle Bianchi looked surprised.

"Detective Flack, Detective Monroe, what are you two doing here?"

"I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Bianchi. I know it's late," said Flack.

"Is there a problem Detective?"

"No, well at least I don't believe so; it has nothing to do with the man that hurt your daughter."

"Why are you here than?"

"When I first arrived, you called me Nathaniel, why?"

"Oh that, it's nothing really, you shouldn't be worried about it."

"I know and I normally wouldn't, but it's been bugging me lately."

"Alright, when I first saw you, you reminded me of someone, my sister's son, only he was three the last time I saw him, he would be about your age now."

"Was your sister's name Gina Caine?"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"Her husband was Horatio Caine?"

"Yes, you know him?"

"Sort of."

"Horatio has never talked about Gina much sense she died, he told you about it?"

"No, I a... someone threatened my life through him."

"Don, be careful what you say," said Lindsay.

"I've never been too great with my memory before I was three, but I was adopted and I've been having these weird vocal dreams. Look I was just looking for an explanation when I was looking into some information, but I think I',-"

"Oh God you are, you're Nathaniel aren't you?"

"I think so."

"I knew it, I could just feel it in my gut when I first saw you something told me, and something told me that I knew you. That you were him. Horatio, he never told us who adopted you. He didn't want us to know where you were so we could find you and give you away to people he feared were after him. It's been difficult he's all around stopped talking to me. Horatio's always been a selfless person, caring for others before himself and after Gina died he did just about anything he could to protect you and if that ment making you disappear, he'd do it."

"Wait a minute. Don, Horatio Caine, are you saying you think he's your biological father?"

"I think so Lindsay, that's why Horatio got the call he did. Mr. Bianchi thank you."

"No thank you it's been so long, it's good to know you're alright, that you're doing good in the world. I know you're use to the name you have now and that you probably won't change it now, but when you feel comfortable you can always call me uncle, for now Lyle is fine no more Mr. Bianchi."

"Okay, say hello to Natalie for me."

"I will."

Lyle Bianchi closed the door, Lindsay and Don made there way down the porch and to the car. "Don?"

"Gina Caine was Horatio's wife, but she died in a car accident in July of '81 with her brother Anthony Bianchi, they were Lyle Bianchi's brother and sister. The accident happened the day after the fourth of July and it was in the morning. Gina and Horatio's son Nathaniel Caine was in the back seat in his booster, and was the only one to survive in that car."

"And you think you're Nathaniel."

"I have this feeling yeah, the weird vocal dream I had, someone was talking to me as if I was Nathaniel and I think the dream was more of memory, a memory with no images."

"So this call that Horatio got is it more about him than you."

"It might be. Lindsay can we just keep this between us, not let anyone else know."

"Of course, but Mac may find out if Horatio's already called him the meeting my take place in Mac's office."

"Will you come with me, when I go in tomorrow."

"Sure of course. Now do you want to head home or go do something."

"I'm kind of tired, let's just go back to my place."

"I kind of have to my cars there."

"You can stay the night if you want it's late."

"Thanks Don," replied Lindsay.

She realized after she had said that, it felt weird to call him Don, especially after everything that was just talked about, but did he want to go by the name he was use to or go by name he was given at birth. Lindsay wasn't going to ask him right now, she'd save it for another day.

**A/N: **Well there it is a long chapter with abunch of stuff shoved in it. My favorite part is Horatio's memories. I don't know if that's really how three year olds talk, but my parents said it's probably different for everybody. Anyways so far I've gotten three opinions through review and one from my dad.

**2 **For Nathaniel(Don)/Miami CSI (Which I've decided will be Natalia)

**1 **For Nathaniel(Don)/Lindsay Monroe

**1 **For Nathaniel(Don)/New OC (Her name will be Bailey Abbott and she'll be in the story no matter which way the votes go.)

Thanks for reading **StoryDreamer**


	4. Chapter Two

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter in One Regret and k jumps between Miami and New York. I've introduced Bailey Abbott (B.C. Abbott). So she's not going to end up with Don, but it still could be Lindsay or Natalia. Calleigh of course will be paired with Eric. (Sometimes not all the time I try to go with show pairing even if I don't like them, but all works out in this case). Sorry it took so long to update. Please enjoy.

**Chapter Two**

Don and Lindsay stepped off the elevator onto the 35th floor. Don saw a familiar figure coming towards them her head down, trying to open a bag of chips. She was dressed in an FDNY Paramedics uniform, her once short hair had grown out to be shoulder length, but at the moment was up in a clip, there was no mistaken who the medic was. "Audrie what are you doing here?" asked Don, stopping in front of her, Lindsay stopped along side him.

"What am I doing here, that's a silly question. I am a medic, I would've hoped you'd remember that. There's a morgue down below. This is New York City and in the city that never sleeps when does somebody not need our help," she said jokingly, but then got serious. "But seriously, a victim died on the way to the hospital, we were hoping she would make it, she was the only one alive at the scene, Stella was hoping she would be able to give you guys something to work with."

"I know you stop in you're just never here this early in the morning. I thought you worked the three PM to eleven shift," said Don.

"I was, they changed it to the seven to three shift for awhile."

"Chips aren't really the greatest breakfast," said Lindsay.

"I know, but there's not much else in the vending machine and it's better then this friend of mine who will eat Cheeseburgers for breakfast."

"Cheeseburgers?" asked Lindsay.

"I don't think that sounds too bad," said Don.

"Of course not that's what you and him have in common, eaters."

"Oh so this friend of yours is a him, wanna give me a name so I can check him out?"

"No, but should I give him yours so he can check you out?"

"Ah so he's in law enforcement. Do I know him? Which precinct? What rank?"

"Maybe, He doesn't work at any precinct, and-" She was cut of by the crackle of the radio at her belt talking about an elderly asthmatic, she answered back saying her bus would take it. "Well I have to get going I'm needed by the people of New York City."

"No come on Hansen what's his rank," Don shouted after as she pressed the button and waited for the elevator.

"I think he might be FBI Don," whispered Lindsay, leaning towards him.

Don looked to Audrie as the elevator doors opened and she stepped in. "A Feeb, why'd you stoop there Hansen?

"Because he's just so damn sexy," said Audrie, smiling as the elevator doors closed.

"Well I better let you get to Mac's office," said Lindsay.

"No I want you to come with; you know what's going on so I'd like you there."

"Do you want me to back you up because you think Mac and Lt. Caine are going to side with each other."

"I don't know, you already have some of the info you may as well have all of it right."

"Okay," replied Lindsay.

* * *

The elevator doors to the Miami-Dade Crime lab dinged and opened to reveal a young woman about five foot four in height, she looked to be in her mid to late twenties. Her mousy brown hair was pulled back into a clip. She stepped off the elevator and walked towards the reception desk where Ryan Wolfe stood. "Hey Ryan," she said coming up next to him.

"Hey B.C.."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Bailey."

"Sorry about that it just comes out. It is your name though."

"One of them and considering the fact that you're a friend and you know my first name and are therefor privileged to use it."

"Or a super fan."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Is Horatio around I was going to meet up with him."

"No, Calleigh and Eric said he left for New York yesterday, some kind of emergency."

"Okay, that's alright. Could you call me when he gets back in?"

"You'd probably know it before I did, you're his neighbor. You sure I can't help you with your research?" asked Ryan.

"I'm sure, but I'll let you know when I do need your area expertise."

"I'm sure you would," said Delko coming up behind them.

"Wipe that smug look of your face Eric," said Bailey turning around to face Eric. "I hope the case is going well. I should go I'm causing a distraction to the hard working CSIs of Miami."

Bailey went back to the elevator and soon was gone. Eric's cell rang and he picked it up. "Delko, yeah we'll be down in a minute."

"Alexx?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah she has something on yesterdays victim. Where's Calleigh?"

"I think she's in ballistics."

"Alright, see you around," said Eric and left to get Calleigh.

* * *

Don and Lindsay walked into Mac's office where Mac and Horatio already stood. "Mac you wanted to see me," said Don, he was surprised at how calm he was.

"Yes, Lindsay could you excuse-"

"Mac I won't her here, she knows."

"I'm going to assume that you know why I'm here then," said Horatio, looking at Don.

"I believe you're here because you're my father."

"That's correct."

"And I heard you got call from someone threatening they were going to kill me."

"That is correct as well."

"I don't know why you came here. I was fine just knowing. I'm a Detective and can take care of myself."

"That's not all there is. What has me worried is that he knows your name."

Don looked at everyone. "Well that would make sense, I've been on the news before," he said, even though he had a feeling he knew what Lt. Caine meant.

"He knows your birth name. No one should know that but me and your adoptive parents and that means he most likely in New York watching your movements."

"That's a little creepy to be thinking about, but like I said I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself. What does it matter to you anyways."

Horatio looked a little stung by the words, but he knew where Don was coming from. I realize that you can take care of yourself, I was never doubting that. I've always cared I put you up for adoption to see that you were protected."

"It just doesn't make any sense, if you wanted to keep me safe because of this risks you had being a cop then why let another cop adopt me."

"Donald Flack already had been raising kids. It was safer to trust him then someone I hardly knew. I want you to come to Miami."

"I'm a Detective in this city."

"It'd be easy to put in an immediate transfer Don," replied Mac.

"Who says I want a transfer. I perfectly capable of keeping an eye out here and I'm sure you wouldn't let anything happen to me Mac."

"True, I wouldn't"

"Then I don't see the problem."

"I don't know who called me yet. I still have to look into, but I'm not going to let him hurt you to get to me. When I find him I will make him leave you out of it, but I think it's better to keep him on his toes. He thinks you're in New York and if he has been watching you he must think you'd be set on not leaving."

"It looks like I really don't have a say in this do I."

"I'm sorry Flack."

"Fine whatever, it doesn't mean I have to be happy about it, but do me a favor Mac this stays in this room. We're the only four that know about this... situation."

"Of course."

"I guess I should go to precinct turn everything in and head home and pack up somethings," said Don.

"I'll go with you," said Lindsay.

Don and Lindsay both left Mac's office. He wasn't happy he was being forced to transfer to Miami just because someone was out to get Lt. Caine, who was his father, his real father. They were treating him like a child and even though he probably was in their eyes he still felt it was unnecessary, especially with his profession. Lindsay must've read into his frustration. "Hopefully everything will be worked out quickly and you won't have to be there to long," she said as they stood in the elevator as it went down.

"I know. It's a complicated situation isn't it."

"I think so. In all honesty Don, I think Lt. Caine really does want to protect you no matter how capable you are of doing it yourself. It just shows how much his love for you never died."

"That's the part that's so complicated though Linds," Don said, but was interrupted by the elevator doors and revealed Danny Messer.

Lindsay face grew cold. They stepped out maneuvering around Danny. "Hey Flack, Lindsay."

"Hey Danny," replied Don.

Danny stepped into the elevator, but kept a hold on the doors. "You guys off to a scene?"

"Something like that, I've got things to do," replied Don.

"You need a hand."

"Danny why don't you just go see Mac, I'm pretty sure he'll have an assignment for you," said Lindsay and turned and walked away.

"What's with her?"

"She's hurt Danny."

"You two are spending an awful lot of time together."

"Don't go makin' rash implications Danny, we're just friends. I have to go."

Danny was perplexed by the odd behavior of his friend, but let go of the elevator doors as they closed.

* * *

Frank Tripp sat at his desk as his cell phone rang, he sighed hoping that it wasn't another call to a crime scene. "Detective Tripp."

_"Frank, it's Horatio."_

"Horatio I hear you took an emergency trip to New York."

_"I did Frank. There's something I want to forewarn you about."_

"What's that?"

_"Miami will be getting a new Detective."_

"A transfer?"

_"Yes, an immediate transfer. He's coming back with me from New York."_

"Does this have anything to do with your emergency trip."

_"It could very well be. His transfer may or may not be permanent. We've gotten the papers in order on this end."_

"Why are you giving me the heads up."

_"When he starts I need you to keep a watch on him. His name is Don Flack."_

"Sure Horatio I can do that. When will you be getting in."

_"Possibly some time this evening or early tomorrow morning."_

"Alright I'll come to airport to pick the two of you up. Just call me when you're in."

_"Thank you Frank. How are things going over there right now?"_

"Calleigh and Delko's case it weird as hell, the victim had a message carved into his skin that said 'Look familiar'. The victim also had blue contacts in when he actually has brown eyes. We don't know if it's part of this killers MO or not we're still looking into it."

_"That's good," _replied Horatio.

Frank could hear something different in Horatio's reply, something was off. "Bailey was by to see, to talk to about a part in her next book."

_"I forgot that we were going to meet her."_

"She said it was fine and that she understood. She was going to work on another story that she's working on. How that girl can keep two stories going at the same time is beyond me," said Frank

_"Alright I'll see you soon Frank."_

"See ya soon Horatio," said Frank hanging up.

"Hey Frank."

Frank jumped a little at the call when the young women appeared from seemingly nowhere. "Jeez Bailey you want to give me a heart attack before my time."

"Sorry about that, I couldn't help myself."

"How much did you hear?"

"Not much, just the end there. You want to know how I do it?"

"Do what?"

Bailey rolled her eyes. "How I write two books at the same time."

"You mean it's not some sort of secret."

"No."

"Well than how do you do it. How do you keep two different stories straight."

"Well, one they're two completely different stories."

"But they're both still mystery novels how do you keep the cases separatee?"

"Tut, tut, Detective Tripp, don't interrupt. One is the next in installment of _The Brian Fox Investigations_, the other is a teen drama novel that I've been working on."

"You're writing a teen drama, what is it about girls and how giddy they get about their crush."

Bailey gave Frank a fake glare. "No it's about the social clicks and how what happens to you in High School can shape who you become as an adult."

"You sure there's no gushy girl moments. You could base the popular girl off of you and make Wolfe the unpopular boy who as it crazy for you."

"Ha, ha. Contrary to popular belief I wasn't popular in High School."

"Really you not popular, I find that hard to believe."

"Just as much as I could find Ryan being the one that's socially awkward."

"That's only because you have a thing for him which is why the main character in your mystery novels is based of him.

"Not bad Detective. I have to go, but I'll see you around alright. Oh and remind Ryan to call me Bailey, he's always calling me B.C."

"I'll try, but I think it's engraved in his head."

Bailey shook her head and left.

* * *

Lindsay drove the car as Don sat in the passenger seat. They were on their way to the airport where Don was going meet Lt. Caine to go to Miami. Lindsay looked over at Don. "We were interrupted earlier. You never got to finish what you were going to say."

"Hm?" Don replied with turning to look at Lindsay.

"About why it's so complicated."

"Oh yeah, it's just that ever sense I was a teen and found out I was adopted I've wanted to know who my biological father was, so a part of me wants to go to get to know him. The other part is-"

"Angry that he put you up and you probably still wouldn't know if this situation hadn't come up." interjected Lindsay.

"Yeah, that and I'm leaving friends behind."

"Well this isn't permeant you know. It sounds like you can come back to New York once this whole thing has blown over."

"Yeah, lets hope so right."

"You never know, your time there might change your mind."

Don just smiled. There was silence for the rest of the ride to airport. Don got ready to get out. "Thanks for driving me to the airport Linds."

"Your welcome."

Don got out, but before he shut the door he stuck his head in. "I hope you work things out with Danny."

"Yeah, I hope so too."

Don closed the car door and got his one suitcase of clothes and other important items out of the trunk closing it and walking away. Lindsay watched for a moment before sighing and driving, she really did hope that things would work out for everybody and prayed that this wouldn't be the last time she'd see Don.

**A/N: **So there was chapter two. I don't know how long it will be for the next chapter you never know with me because I don't know when I'll go on a spree for each one of stories. Please drop a review. **~StoryDreamer**


End file.
